He Finally Got His Life Together
by SurveyCorpsGirl
Summary: *Sequel to Marco Lies!* Jean's finally all grown up. He's still not over Marco, but he meets someone who brings his spirits up. This is the story of how Jean finally got his life together after Marco's death.


**Here's the sequel to Marco Lies. I know it has an OC but it's just supposed to be cute to make up for the sadness of the other story. But don't worry, another JeanMarco is coming! ^^**

* * *

He Finally Got His Life Together

It'd been six years since Marco's death. Jean goes to visit Marco once a week and brings him flowers every time. And every time Jean sleeps, he sees Marco in his dreams. When he turned nineteen, Jean opened an orphanage in honor of Marco. He even named it after him. Marco Bodt's Orphanage and Foster Home. Currently, the home consisted of seven children, ages six months, five, seven, eleven, fifteen, and sixteen. Jean ran the house with his new husband Mason. And this is the story of how Jean got his life together and moved on.

Jean sighed as he sipped his coffee. He walked down the street on his way home from dropping off the older five kids at school. He held the hand of his youngest, Jackie, who was three.

"Daddy, can we go to the park?" She asked, looking up at him.

He smiled down at her and said, "Sure!"

She smiled back and said, "Yay!"

She skipped alongside him as they walked to the park. Once they got to the large park in the middle of the city, they headed for the playground. Just as they were getting there, Jean noticed a young man about his age struggling to get something out of a tree.

"Sweetie, go play with the other kids. Daddy's going to go help someone." He said, letting go of her hand.

"Ok daddy!" She said, skipping over to the other kids.

Jean looked at one of the dads he knew and he nodded, telling Jean he'd keep an eye on Jackie for him. Jean jogged over to the man he'd saw earlier.

"Need some help?" He asked.

The other man jumped and turned around to face him. He was several inches shorter than Jean, who had grown to be about 5'10. This man had to be at most 5'5. He had medium length dark blond hair and ocean blue eyes. He had a light blush dusted across his pale cheeks.

"Um, yes…. My scarf blew away in the wind and got stuck in this tree. It's very important to me and I don't know what I'd do if I lost it but… well, I'm too short to reach it…." He said, looking down shyly.

Jean smiled lightly and said, "I understand. I think I can reach it."

Jean walked up to the tree and grabbed a low branch. He hoisted himself up a little and put his foot on the trunk. He reached his other hand up and easily grabbed the light grey scarf. He dropped back to the ground and handed it to the shorter male.

"Thank you very much Mr…?" He said, trailing off, not knowing what to call Jean.

Realizing he hadn't introduced himself, Jean quickly did so.

"Jean Kirstein." He said, holding out his hand.

The shorter man took his hand and shook it as he said, "Thank you very much Mr. Kirstein."

"Please, Jean is fine." He said, smiling more.

"Alright. My name is Mason Ptak. It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, smiling back finally.

"Dido." Jean said.

Mason giggled at his wording, causing Jean to grin. He motioned for Mason to follow him and he did so. They walked over to a bench on the edge of the playground and sat down.

"So what brings you to the park today Mason?" Jean asked.

"I was just going for a walk. And what about you?" Mason responded.

Jean pointed at Jackie as she played tag with a few other kids.

Mason smiled and said, "Oh, she's so cute! How old is she?"

"Three." Jean answered.

"You look too young to have a three year old." Mason commented, taking in Jean's young face.

"Well, she's not really mine." Jean said.

"Oh, she isn't? Are you babysitting her?" Mason asked.

Jean shook his head and said, "Nope. I own an orphanage and foster home. She's one of my foster kids."

Mason looked surprised and said, "Oh my! But you look so young!"

"I'm nineteen. I've opened the place three months ago." Jean said, smiling.

"That's amazing! How many foster kids do you have?" Mason asked.

"Other than Jackie, five. So all together, six." He answered.

"How do you do it? I mean, being so young and taking care of six kids?" Mason asked, looking at Jean.

"It's just really important to me. I lost someone I really cared about to a bad foster home and this is what he really wanted to do when we grew up. So that's what fuels me to get up every morning and provide a good life and home for these kids." Jean said, looking up at the sky.

Inside Mason's chest, respect for this man bloomed.

"That's the noblest thing I've ever heard of someone doing. But I also understand what it feels like to lose someone you care about like that. I actually went through the same thing. I lost someone I really cared about to a bad foster home as well. And if it's alright with you, I'd like to help out with the foster home, if you'd let me. I feel like it'd be a good way to honor him." Mason said, looking down at the scarf in his hands lovingly.

Jean saw the look and he asked, "Did he give that to you? The guy you lost?"

Mason nodded and said, "Yeah…. I've worn it every day since he died…."

He then wrapped the scarf around his neck again.

Jean nodded and said, "Yeah. This necklace belonged to the guy I lost. I've worn it ever since he died too."

Mason looked over and saw Jean fingering a gold cross with emeralds embedded in it.

"And I'd love to have some help with the kids." Jean added, grinning at Mason.

"Really?!" Mason asked, perking up.

Jean chuckled and said, "Yeah. They can be a bit of a handful sometimes."

Mason smiled brightly at Jean. Jean couldn't help but smile back.

"Daddy!"

Jean looked over and saw Jackie running up to them. She flung herself at him and he caught her, setting her down on his lap.

"Hi Jackie!" He said.

The small girl looked at Mason and tilted her head to the side.

"Daddy, who's this?" She asked.

"This is Mason Ptak. He's gonna be helping daddy take care of you and you brothers and sisters from now on." Jean said, smiling.

Mason smiled down at the small child and said, "Hi Jackie! It's nice to meet you!

She smiled back and giggled. They sat and talked for a little while longer before heading to the foster home.

* * *

_**Mason's P.o.V.**_

* * *

"Papa, I want up!" Jackie said, tugging on my hand.

I smiled down at her and picked her up. She giggled and wrapped her small arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead and carried her into the kitchen.

"Jean, it's already 2:30, the kids will be getting out soon. I'll go get them if you want." I said.

"Yeah, that'd be good, thanks." Jean said, finishing up the snack he was making for the kids.

"Come one Jackie, let's go get the others!" I said, rubbing my nose against hers.

She giggled and nodded. I grabbed my keys and left the house, heading for the high school. We got there right as they were getting out. Vincent walked out of the school with his friends and when he saw us, he said goodbye to them and ran over to us.

"Hey Papa." He said, hugging my lightly.

"Hi! How was school today?" I asked, wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

"Fine. Got an A on my math test." He said, smiling a little.

"That's great! I'm so proud!" I said, smiling brightly at him.

We walked over to the middle school and waited for Emily to get out of school. When she got out, Vinc took her bag and carried it. We walked to the elementary school and picked up David and Lilly. Vinc held Lilly's hand and Emily held David's hand as we walked home. When we got there, we went into the kitchen.

"Guess what Vinc told me?" I said, putting Jackie down.

"What?" Jean asked, placing food down in front of each kid.

"He got an A on his math test today!" I said, clapping my hands happily.

"Really?! Good job, buddy!" Jean said, ruffling his hair.

Vincent laughed quietly and batted his hand away. The kids started to eat their snack and Jean and I leaned against the counter. I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head against mine. We smiled as we watched the kids eat. After they finished, since it was a Friday, they went out into the backyard to play. Jean and I sat on the porch watching them. Jean laid down and rested his head in my lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and played with it.

"Can you believe it almost been a year since I came here?" I asked.

"I know…. It feels like just yesterday I pulled your scarf out of that tree." Jean said, smiling up at me.

His still reminded me of Makoto…. I told him that months ago. And around the same time, he told me that I reminded him so much of Marco. We reminded each other of the one that we loved and lost in high school, to horrible foster homes. Around the same time. I was a year younger than Jean, and Makoto was two years older than me, the same age as Marco. We lost them in the same year. Two months apart.

"It's getting late. We should start on dinner." I said, sighing lightly.

Jean nodded and we got up, going into the kitchen to cook.

I closed the door to Jackie's room and tiptoed to the room I shared with Jean.

"I finally got her to fall asleep." I said, closing the door.

"I don't know how you do it." Jean said, shaking his head.

I shrugged. I went to the dresser and opened it, looking for pajamas. I frowned as I couldn't find any. Jean noticed and chuckled. He pulled his t-shirt off and threw it at me. It landed on my head and I giggled. I pulled my own shirt off and slipped his on. It was much too big on me do to me being nearly half Jean's size. I grabbed a pair of his sweatpants and pulled my jeans off, replacing them with the sweatpants. I turned the light off and we laid down in bed. We faced each other and smiled at one another. Jean began to lean closer but stopped just before our lips touched.

"Goodnight Mason…." He whispered, rolling over.

"Goodnight…." I said, sighing sadly.

I rolled over as well and closed my eyes, quickly falling asleep.

* * *

_**A sighed and laid down on the soft green grass below me. I looked up at the clear blue sky above me. **_

"_**Why does Jean always do that…?" I muttered, sighing again.**_

"_**Stop just before kissing you? Yeah, he used to do that to me all the time."**_

_**I jumped and sat up. I looked to my right and saw a man about two years older than me sitting there. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and pale skin speckled with freckles. My eyes widened as I recognized him from the pictures I've seen.**_

"_**Oh my god…! You're Marco…!" I breathed, unbelieving.**_

_**He smiled at me and said, "Yep. It's nice to meet the only person able to do my job for me."**_

_**I tiled my head in confusion and asked, "What do you mean 'you job'?"**_

"_**Making Jean happy. Ever since I died, Jean hasn't been happy. When he got the kids, he got a little happier but nowhere near back when I was alive. But after he met you… I haven't seen him this is happy in years. You make him very happy Mason. He's told me so." Marco said, smiling more. **_

_**I couldn't believe it….**_

"_**I make him happy…?" I asked.**_

_**Marco nodded and said, "Yes. More than you know. He relies on you every day to keep him going. Whenever he sees you smile, he can't help himself but smile back. He loves you Mason. As much as you love him."**_

_**I blushed lightly and said, "How did you…?"**_

"_**How did I know that you love Jean? I've been watching Jean ever since I died. And when you came into his life, I started watching you too. I knew from the way you looked at him. It's the same way I looked at him." Marco said.**_

_**I blushed more and looked down.**_

"_**If you say he loves me then… why hasn't he kissed me yet…? He's almost kissed me five times but every time he stops…. Why is that?" I said, keeping my eyes on the ground.**_

"_**He feels like he's betraying me. He still loves me, you both know that, and he can't bring himself to kiss you. He has feelings for you, trust me. But he's suppressing his feelings for you." Marco said, placing his hand on mine.**_

_**I looked up at him with sad blue eyes.**_

"_**Look Mason, Makoto is talking to Jean right now, the same way we're talking right now. And Jean knows that you still love Makoto and you always will. You remind Jean of me, and Jean reminds you of Makoto and you both know that. And you both know that you will never stop loving us. Jean loves you for two reasons. The first reason, because you remind him of me. And the second reason, because you aren't me."**_

_**I looked at him surprised.**_

"_**What do you mean…? That's an oxymoron!" I said, confused.**_

_**Marco smiled and said, "A small part of his love for you comes from you reminding him of me. But most of it, is because you aren't me. He loves you because you're able to take his mind off of me. He loves everything about you. How you walk, talk, stand, sit, and how you think. He loves the way you care for the kids."**_

_**I blushed again and said, "How do I get him to… *sigh* to love me outright…?"**_

"_**Kiss him." Marco said.**_

"_**Won't that just make him confused and push me away?" I asked.**_

"_**No. Trust me Mason, Jean needs something straight forward to get things through his thick skull. After Makoto is done speaking with him, I can almost guarantee Jean will confess and be ok with this. Makoto is telling him the same thing I'm telling you. He knows you love Jean for the same reason that he loves you." Marco said, smiling kindly at me.**_

"_**So you're saying that when we wake up, if I kiss him, everything will be ok?" I asked.**_

_**He nodded.**_

_**I sighed and said, "Alright…. I'll kiss him."**_

"_**Good. It's time for me to go know. I wish you luck Mason. I'll visit you again soon." Marco said.**_

_**He kissed my forehead and faded away.**_

* * *

I woke with a start and sat up. Jean woke the same way just seconds after I did. We looked at each other almost in shock.

I swallowed and said, "Look, Jean, we need to-"

He cut me off by quickly pressing his lips to mine. I was shocked for a minute but kissed him back. He pulled away a minute later and hugged me tightly.

"I love you Mason…." He whispered, nuzzling my neck.

I hugged him back and said, "I love you too Jean…."

I pushed him back lightly so I could see his face and smiled at him. I kissed him lovingly on the lips and nuzzled him. We laid down again and cuddled together.

"Come on guys, it's time to go visit Marco!" I said, helping the younger kids into their shoes.

The older kids got their stuff on and were waiting by the door.

"Babe, are you ready to go?" I called.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" He called, walking down the stairs with our six month old adoptive son, Sebastian.

I grabbed Sebastian's little shoes and put them on him. I took him from my husband of seven months and held him close. I nuzzled him and he giggled, grabbing my hair lightly. I giggled myself and kissed his nose. We grabbed our keys and headed out to the car. About a year ago, we bought a mini-van. It was easier than walking everywhere. We all piled in and I put Sebastian in his car seat.

"Is everyone buckled?" I asked, looking back from the front of the car.

"Yes."

I smiled at the stereo answer and we took off. We drove to the cemetery and got out. Jean and the kids grabbed the flowers and we walked to Marco's grave. The kids each had a small bouquet of tiger lilies and Jean held a large bouquet of white roses and forget-me-nots. When we reached the large grave stone, the kids all placed their flowers around the picture that was kept in front of it. Jean placed the large bouquet in front of the picture and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Happy birthday Marco!" Jean and I said, smiling brightly.

"Happy birthday Freckled Jesus!" The kids exclaimed, clapping happily.

We laugh every time we hear their nickname for him. Jean nuzzled me and kissed my forehead. We stayed a few minutes longer before piling the kids back in the car so we could go to lunch. We got in the car and Jean and I looked back at Marco's grave. We smiled even more as we saw Marco and Makoto standing in front of the grave, holding hands. They shared a kiss and smiled at us. We smiled at each other and shared a kiss ourselves. We looked back and watch the two walk away, hand-in-hand, and slowly fade away.

* * *

And that's the story of how Jean got his life back together. Even though he couldn't be with Marco, he found someone to make him happy. And Marco found someone in the afterlife to make him happy as well. Jean never thought his parents were right when they said good things always come out of a bad situation. Now he knew that they couldn't have been anymore right.

* * *

**I hope this made up for the other story! Let me know how is was and if you liked it. And if you want to see more of these two! ^^ Until next time my soldiers! **


End file.
